1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character input apparatus and a character input method, and more specifically, to a character input apparatus and a character input method, which can input characters with ease by doubly providing character keypads in the character input apparatus capable of character input through a touch action.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, various computing devices capable of character input in a touch or non-touch manner are widely distributed.
A means for inputting data such as a character or the like in a computing device capable of touch input includes a keyboard, a keypad or the like implemented in software and provided on a screen.
A method of inputting a character by touch in such a computing device is emerged as an important user interface technique together with advancement in hardware and software.
In addition, considering potential for development in information communication devices such as a wearable computer, a flexible display smart phone and the like and diversification of user classes and the like, a new character input technique optimized to a user is required.
However, a character input technique currently used in a computing device capable of touch input is not much different from a hardware keyboard type technique of the past and a method using thereof. For example, when it is desired to input a character using an existing technique in a keypad of a flexible form, it is difficult to assign a character key on a curved touch panel, and thus there are a lot of problems such as a character input error occurred by a key tapping action.
In addition, a size of a touch screen provided in a portable terminal is also limited due to the limited size of the portable terminal. Accordingly, if a virtual keyboard of a QWERTY type is used when it is desired to input a character by displaying a virtual keypad on a touch screen of the portable terminal, there is a problem in that the area allocated to a key decreases. This invites inconvenience in correctly touching a key desired to be input by a user and, as a result, generates a problem of frequent error input such as touching an area out of the center of the key.
Accordingly, considering potential for development in computing devices and environments and classes of users, an improved character input method if required.